The Criminal and The Seductress
by BrokenxSky
Summary: Murder, lies, betrayal, revenge, and last of all, the complications of love. Welcome to the world where true love is a fantasy for two women in particular. Or so they believe. Shiznat. Chapter 5 up
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes and Warning**: This story will be full of drama, at least I'm going to try to make it full of drama. It might have a bit of violence. Lemons… I'm still deciding on. It's Shiznat. This is the prologue and the POV switches. Near the end, the bold is one person and the italics is another. Who's who? Can you figure it out?

- _BrokenxSky_

________________________________________________________________________

"No…" She dropped the knife and ran, away from the scene, away from the wounded, profusely bleeding man. He reached out for her, but alas, she panicked and fled.

She didn't mean to do that. She didn't mean to.

All she wanted to do was get payback.

But it ended up so much worse.

________________________________________________________________________

"Accept this job or face the consequences of your father and your mother dying in my hands." The sneering voice of the man taunted her.

"You…You can't do that!" She desperately cried out. Her parents were the center figures of her life. She couldn't lose them. She just couldn't.

"Oh…yes I can. I've got the police behind me. The officials are on my side." He smirked and let out a low chuckle as the next words of the girl came out.

"And here I thought the police were pure, good-hearted. It's all part of a corrupt justice system apparently. A corrupted society."

"Whatever. You'll get your first job tomorrow." Glaring at the man's backside as he walked off, she finally dropped down to the ground and cried.

________________________________________________________________________

**Have you ever been betrayed?**

**Have you ever been accused of a serious crime? Gone to jail for it?**

**I have. I've got blood-stained hands that'll never be pure again.**

**I hope to find the truth; that's my main priority in life.**

_Have you ever lied to anyone?_

_Have you ever degraded yourself to achieve a goal?_

_I have. I've got a life lower than the scum that live beneath the earth's soil and there's no way I'll ever bring it up._

_I just hope to find true love, but that'll never happen._

________________________________________________________________________

**Falling for someone was not important.**

**Achieving her goal was her top priority.**

**Her goal? Revenge.**

_True love was a fantasy for her._

_But her life didn't seem to allow that; it just wasn't in line with her goals._

_Saving her parents while living a lie…no…having a love life just wouldn't do._

__________________________________________________________________________

_**This is the story of two women who overcome murder, lies, betrayal, revenge, and the complications of love.**_

_**This is the story of Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino.**_

_**The criminal and the seducer.**_

_**What better match made by heaven?**_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**: Hey ya'll. This is my new story. Review? I'll be **happyful** and if me is **happyful**, me update next chapter? ^^

-_BrokenxSky_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:** As you have noticed, I've changed the title to what it is now. And this chapter is up so late due to my laziness and due to the fact I was struggling, trying to decide which title was better. XP. I would also like to thank Blue IV. O.o She told me to post this up tonight. Thank her for this chapter.

_-BrokenxSky_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get out of here, you bitch," a gruff voice spat out, obviously irritated. The jail guard dressed in a uniform similar to a regular cop's pushed the figure into the freezing rain, out of the warm nice shelter, though it could hardly be called nice. The figure stumbled a bit before looking back and glaring at the guard. The guard, oblivious, did not catch the glare as he closed the gates, grumbling under his breath.

Dressed in a simple T-shirt and capris, the figure walked towards the road. It seemed to stagger and stumble, as if weak and unable to maintain balance. As the rain came down, the figure's dirty long hair came clean of the dirt collected throughout the long years within the less than sanitary prison. A dim yellow cab with multiple dents finally came by and stopped in front of the newly freed prisoner. The dark clouds released a cry of thunder and flash of lightning, illuminating the figure's features.

A beautiful feminine face, visibly worn by exhaustion, enclosed by silky long azure hair was frozen over by an icy glare. The driver, around his mid thirties, seemed to not have felt the effects of her glare and gave a quick scan of her body as her soaked clothing clung onto her figure. Grinning, he asked, "Where ya going miss?"

Head lifted slightly, her emerald eyes glimmered at the flash of lightning. "Take me into the city."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, sexy, want to have a drink with me?" a drunk man in his twenties slid up against a brunette, one that was capable of being called a goddess amongst the plain humans. She had a pair of deep red eyes and layers of soft brown hair flowing down her back, accentuating her curves.

"No thank you." She smiled at him as an apology for the rejection. It wasn't the fact that he lacked good looks; in fact, the man had features women all wished the man they sought had, but she wasn't interested in him. Boiling up quickly in anger, possibly due to the influence of alcohol, he reached out to grab her clumsily, but was stopped by another hand.

"The lady already said no, so fuck off." A smooth voice demanded. It was honey-coated and would've made any woman swoon; any woman but the goddess sitting there. The goddess looked up to see a man in a black leather jacket, white hair slicked back with gel, and wearing ripped jeans.

"What the fuuuck? What's it to youuu?" The drunken man slurred. He pulled back his fist, obviously lacking the strength and clarity of the mind, to hit the leather clad man, but the still sober guy caught it and in turn knocked the drunkard unconscious. The drunkard fell onto the floor, blood dripping out of his nose, but no one cared to help him as they were all occupied with their own business, or maybe they just didn't want to get involved and have to help him. After all, what person would help another unless they were getting something back in turn?

"So, miss, would you like to accompany me in my private booth?" He smirked at her. Inside he was hoping she would accept, as he was expecting to get laid this evening. Human nature was always so predictable, the woman thought to herself. Of course, who would reject a man that had just saved her life? With a seductive smile, she nodded, her chestnut hair swaying with her hips as she walked with him. The man was completely captivated by her ruby eyes, especially her alluring body. He wanted her in his bed. Tonight, he wanted her to scream his name.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The taxi stopped and the woman with midnight hair glanced up and saw in the front mirror the lecherous smile of the taxi driver. The man in his thirties or forties turned around, yellow eyes glinting dangerously._

"_Aye, miss…"_

"_Where are we?" A cold voice asked._

_A grin appeared, "We are… why don't I show you…" He quickly climbed into the backseat, ready to rape her, but a hand enclosed around his neck. She pulled him up close, so close he could feel her breath upon his cheek as she whispered into his ear._

"_Listen, you bastard, I don't have time for you. I've killed someone before and I am not afraid to do it again. And coincidentally…I hate men like you."_

"Bastards. All of them." The emerald eyes of the stunning woman darted to the source of a rustle in the alley. "Come out. I know you're there." Unafraid, she stood there awaiting the appearance of something or someone. Unlike most people, she would not run, as that is a sure sign of weakness.

A gang of eight appeared, and the leader approached her with a swagger in his step. "Little lady, why are you out so late?" He had a knife twirling around his fingers, as if to act cool and intimidating. Without responding, the woman moved to walk past the gang. The gang quickly blocked her only escapes, and the leader shook his finger once again stepped up to her, "Nuh-uh. Where you going miss? How 'bout you come back with me for a good time?" He smiled crookedly. Dressed in black slacks and a white tank, the leader lifted his hat up slightly.

"Move." She seemed unfazed by his gang, which caused the leader to snarl. "Listen, bitch," he grabbed her arm with a death grip, "You're going to be mine whether you like it or not." She let out a growl of her own that sounded distinctly like a wolf and kicked his stomach with her worn sneakers, causing him to bowl over in pain.

"No, you listen. I was going to spare you, son of a bitch, but it seems as if you have a death wish."

Still bending over, the man had no way of protecting himself. She kicked him in the private parts, causing him to cry out in immense pain. Fists came in contact with his face. His skull cracked at the impact of her kicks. He was her sandbag for the day. She had been suppressing her anger for so long, but he just came along at the right time for her to vent. Too bad for him. Soon, the last breath left the gang leader's body; he was dead.

She looked around, deep green eyes holding a threatening message. "Let this be a warning to you all. Don't **ever** mess with me."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The brunette gracefully walked out of the private booth, where she and her savior had just resided for the past hour or so; her previously crisp clothes were now slightly ruffled. Boys whistled as she walked out of the bar; girls eyed her, some in jealousy and others in want.

Exiting the rowdy bar, she found her sleek red car, the deep red matching the color of her eyes, still spotless. Smiling the entire time, the red-eyed beauty sped off home. The copper-haired beauty would take a nice long shower, especially after staying in the crowded bar for such a long time.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" She answered with a bit of surprise. Who would call at two am in the morning? After all, everyone was probably asleep by now.

"Shizuru Fujino! Where the hell have you been?!" An angry, high-pitched voice travelled through the cell phone speaker, but it had no affect upon the ever so calm Fujino.

Calmly, she replied to the fuming woman on the other side of the call, "Ara, Mai-san needs to calm down. I was just in a bar relaxing."

"Well, get home! Mikoto and I want to talk to you!"

"Ara, ok."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, how was it? Leave a review, pweez? More reviews = faster update (though this chapter was an exception, forgive me?)


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all that reviewed. I tried to get this chapter finished as soon as possible. Had to fix it up a bit since the rough draft was completely and utterly bad. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you guys. This chapter is dedicated to Shortcake, for being my friend. O.O

**This chapter's key words:** Introductions and New Beginnings

_-BrokenxSky_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The once powerful gang was now in chaos. Internal gang battles occurred everywhere in the city. Killings amongst gang members happened daily. Everyone fought for command, especially the younger and more inexperienced members. The leader's right and left hand men were lost. They themselves were not strong enough to handle the gang, for although they were the most trusted men of the past leader, they did not have the skills of a capable leader. But who could they turn to? No one in the gang was fit for the job, no matter how strong they were. No one seemed to have the intelligence and strength needed to handle a huge gang like this. No one but…

Then it dawned on them. The person, a mere girl to be exact, that had killed their leader, no doubt she was strong enough, better than the both of them. Now the only problem was: Where is this girl that has successfully caused one of the strongest gangs in the city to nearly fall to ruins?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shizuru…You can't go on hanging out in bars and stealing men's money!" Mai said to Shizuru, like a parent scolding a child. When the chesnut-haired beauty finally came back from the bar, with a light smell of alcohol upon her, Mai began ranting. Having heard many things from other people that often went to the same bar Shizuru always relaxed at, Mai was becoming increasingly worried as well as angered. After being accused of stealing men's money, the goddess looked at Mai with innocent crimson eyes and tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Ara, why not?"

"Because…because it's wrong!" Looking away from Shizuru's eyes, Mai crossed her arms over her ample chest. The brunette's intense eyes were too much for the orange-haired girl. In response, Shizuru smiled, "Tokiha-san, who told you I stole their money?"

"Well, where do you get your money then? You seem to have money rolling in constantly," Mai asked, surprised. She kicked herself in the mind, cursing herself for thinking that Shizuru would sink that low just for money. "Ara, secret." Shizuru lifted a dainty finger and pressed it against her smiling lips, signaling to the orange-haired girl that no matter what she wouldn't tell her. Unsatisfied with the brunette's response, Mai grunted and left with Mikoto to go back to their home, but not before chiding Shizuru one last time not to go to bars too often.

***

Shizuru Fujino wasn't exactly as simple as Mai or Mikoto assumed.

Shizuru Fujino, 25 years old, worked at a lingerie store. It paid pretty well, therefore there was no need for her to steal men's money, though they would gladly give it to her without a second thought. Though the money from her job was abundant, it couldn't have been the main source for Shizuru's riches. No one knew where her copious amount of money really came from, no one but herself.

Every other night, she would be seen at a bar till 3am, either dancing and flirting with women or flirting with men. For some reason, she never seemed to dance with men, but then at times, she would follow men to private booths, only under special conditions though. No one knew what they did, but it was guessed pretty much by all because the man she chose to go with always ended up unconscious and asleep in the private booth naked as the day he was born.

A player. A seductress. Those are the appropriate names for Shizuru Fujino.

At times she would pick up women and bring them home, but never men. Never has she ever chosen to take a man back home. It was obvious she preferred women over men. Perhaps she was bisexual, considering what she did with men (or what people thought she did with men).

Shizuru Fujino was not normal. She was exotic, beautiful, talented, graceful, and the list goes on. A seductive body and captivating crimson eyes, not many rejected her; many, in fact, craved her body and her touch. With a Kyoto accent, her soft, smooth voice hypnotized anyone that listened to the words that flowed out from between her delicate, full red lips. At the moment, she was single, with flings here and there. She was well off, living in the top suite at one of the most expensive hotels found in Japan.

Shizuru Fujino had the money, the talent, and the looks. But did anyone pay attention to the things underneath all of that?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell am I doing in life? I should be finding the damn killer!" a lone figure cursed under her breath. It was the middle of the day, and the person was just sitting next to a bridge. With a black hood over the head and bangs covering the majority of the face, no one that passed the figure could tell if it was female or male.

Five gangsters slowly approached the lone figure, hoping to find who they were looking for. As politely as he could (which was still pretty rude in most people's standards), one of the gangsters spoke with a slightly rough voice, "Get up." The figure slowly raised its head, now revealing a young, beautiful girl. Coldly glaring at the men before her, she gruffly demanded, "What the hell do you guys want?"

"We would like you to be our gang leader, or at least try for the position." All five of the gangsters bowed slightly, trying to present to the azure-haired girl respect. Though shocked, she managed to keep a calm glare present upon her smooth face as she spoke, "Aren't you guys part of the gang whose leader I killed just a couple of days ago?"

They nodded stiffly, "We need a leader. Fast." Quite dumbfounded, the azure beauty found herself agreeing as she walked away with the gang members. She questioned in her thoughts, '_This really doesn't make sense. I mean, they must be pretty desperate to find me and want me to become their leader. Hm, this might help me in finding the killer, not to mention being a gang leader will no doubt provide me with money and power._' Snapping out of her thoughts, she growled as one of the gang members came close to touching her shoulder, making the poor guy whimper and back off in fear.

***

"I am your new leader. You will address me as Kuga-sama. Anything else will result in dire consequences. My first name is none of your concerns. Any questions?"

A hand rose from the crowd of gang members. "Yes?" **'Kuga-sama'** asked with a tone that sent shivers down the spines of her new followers. "I would like to challenge you. You are not worthy of being our leader, seeing as you are a girl and pretty girls like you don't have the skills of being a gang leader." Of course, there are always the imbeciles of a gang that choose to reject a new gang leader for petty, idiotic reasons.

"I accept. Any more challenges?" Several more hands rose as well. "Very well. Rules are no weapons, only hand to hand combat. Killing is allowed, while help from another gang member is not. There aren't any questions or complaints are there? No? Good. Now, I would like to begin with… you." She pointed her finger at a mere boy of 17 that had raised his hand to challenge her. Trembling, the boy stepped up, mentally preparing himself to fight the new leader.

***

Kuga-sama's real name was Natsuki Kuga.

Only twenty-four years old, she seemed to have been exposed to the real world before her teenage years had ended and the pain from her experiences seemed to reflect in her eyes. Natsuki had been sent to prison for 6 years, going in at the age of 18. Why did she go to jail? Because of a murder incident. Natsuki Kuga had been **accused** of killing a man by the name of Takeda Masashi. Now she was out to find the real killer, to exact her revenge upon whoever had caused her to suffer.

After coming out of the hell that had took away the most precious years of her life, she did not find a job; rather, she resorted to living in the forest just outside the city. She was worn out from the years in jail, but there was one thing that had not changed-

She was still stunningly beautiful, with her long midnight hair and blazing emerald eyes. Her facial features just seemed to captivate all, even when it's in a deep scowl. Although her cold demeanor may attract many, it also served to scared anyone that came near her. The Ice Princess did not take kindly to anyone that came up to her.

Now she was suddenly becoming a gang leader, standing in a ring formed by the gang members.

***

"Bring it on, little boy." Natsuki brought her fists up as the 17-year old boy took a step towards her. "Wait, I want to go first." A blonde man interrupted the fight that was just about to start. He seemed to carry an air of pride, no doubt confident that he could beat the new leader easily.

"Tate, are you sure?" Both Rai, the right hand man, and Jae, the left hand man, smirked when the blonde responded, "Yes, let's see what a little lady can do." They shook their heads at his idiotic claim. Both Rai and Jae knew that the ending wasn't going to be very pretty for Tate, as they had both seen what the 'little lady' could do.

Fuming, Natsuki charged towards the man who had dared to belittle her. As the first sound of ribs cracking echoed along the street travelled to Natsuki's ears like sweet music, she didn't plan on letting him go until the blonde couldn't walk, talk, or think.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please! More reviews= Faster update. Honestly, looky, you guys gave me reviews, I updated faster! XP

Note for Shortcake (whose real name and penname shall not be revealed): *coughs* shortcake…shoooortcake…. Strawberry SHORTcake. Luff ya shortcake. *grins like an evil child* (Please ignore author's random hyperness that seems to occur every minute of her life)

*Chomp*


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:**Sorry for the majorly late update. Let's just say I was waiting for reviews plus I had tons of homework and dragons ready to attack me if I didn't do my work. Here is the next chapter. Shortcake is the definition of a tomato. XP

**This chapter's key words:** First Impressions

_-BrokenxSky  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was October, just when the leaves were starting to fall, slowing baring the tree to the world.

"Kuga-sama, do you wish for us to stay?" A man bowed to the woman sitting in a chair in front of the bar. "No, it's fine. Tell all of the members to take the week off. I'll send the money to them tomorrow. They deserve a break after the chase with the police." The beautiful gang leader swirled the wine in her glass with her eyes closed and breathing even.

"Yes. Good night, Kuga-sama." The man bowed once more, though the cold woman probably did not see it as her eyes were still closed. She nodded once, permitting him to leave.

***

It has been 3 months since Natsuki took over the gang, White Midnight. She had to fight ten insolent men from the gang that refused to accept her for the leader. Eight out of ten of those men died; the remaining two suffered permanent damage and fell into comas. From then on, all respected her within the gang, for no one wanted to suffer the same fate as the idiots who challenged the midnight-haired woman.

Her right hand man, Rai, and her left hand man, Jae, were her most loyal men, as well as her only family. Since the day Natsuki was sent to jail, her mother and father ceased to contact her at all, feeling shameful and embarrassed to have her as their daughter. She had no brothers, sisters, or lovers. Now all she had was Rai and Jae. They sincerely cared for her, and while Natsuki appeared to be cold to them, she cared for them as well. Although Natsuki cared for them, it didn't mean that they could break the gang rules or call her by her first name.

Rai and Jae were in their early thirties and had girlfriends. It was discovered a while a later that Natsuki was only interested in women. Many of her men in her gang tried again and again to pursue her; not only for her beauty, but for the power they would gain as well. All men that tried were rejected as well as beaten by the Ice Princess. It wasn't until one day Natsuki couldn't take it anymore and announced to the gang that she preferred women. It was quite a sight to see the members of the gang all drop their heads low as their dreams were shattered; some cursed as well, but silenced once the beauty shot glares in their direction.

Unlike many other gang leaders in the country, Natsuki treated her gang members with enough kindness to gain loyalty, and lead with such force that they had no choice but to respect and follow her. No one in the gang thought of rebelling against her.

Ever since Natsuki, a woman, became leader, the gang respected woman more. The Ice Princess allowed them to do whatever they want, as long as they did not abuse or rape women. She herself has had several women, seeing as she had needs as well. Her gang dealt with protection, lending money, drugs, illegal weapons, and bars. She owned at least eight bars now and was richer than she could've ever dreamed. Everyone under her command has gained quite a bit of wealth as well.

***

Rai looked amused, "Kuga-sama, what do you plan on doing during this week?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow as she took a sip from her wine, eyes glinting mischievously, "Well, unlike you, I'll be sleeping, relaxing, and eating."

"Sleeping? No picking up women? Wait, what do you mean unlike me?" Rai was honestly confused. What did her leader mean? What did she think he was going to do? Natsuki smirked as she put her glass of wine down and clasped her hands together, placing them on her lap. "You are going to be screwing Jae. And picking up women? Only if I can find one."

Rai blushed, mouth dropping to the floor. _She has got to be kidding. Right?!_He stuttered as he tried to find the words to deny Natsuki's words, but Jae appeared right then and there, looking quite content. He looked from Rai to Natsuki and finally asked, "Hey, why is Rai blushing?" Jae poked Rai's cheek.

Smiling evilly, she replied nonchalantly, "He wants to screw you, Jae." Jae jumped and immediately replied, stuttering, "Kuga-sama! What are you…hey, look at that woman over there!" Distracted from her teasing, Natsuki peered towards the direction in which Jae pointed to find her emerald orbs eying a brunette. Temporarily forgetting Jae and Rai, Natsuki focused solely on the goddess that had just entered her bar, heading towards the counter.

"Give me the regular." _Kyoto-ben. How hypnotic_. Natsuki snapped out of her trance soon and her eyes sought out the other woman's eyes. Emerald met crimson as Natsuki formulated a greeting, "Hey." The goddess turned to look at her and smiled lightly, "Hello."

Not wanting the woman to lose interest in her or stop talking, Natsuki quickly added, "Name's Kuga. What's yours?" The brunette beauty raised a dainty eyebrow, "Kuga? Ara, does Kuga not have a first name?" "Natsuki Kuga."

"Ara, my name's Fujino. Shizuru Fujino." _Shizuru…a very sultry name_.

"Fujino-san…" Natsuki began to say, but was interrupted by the Kyoto-ben. "Shizuru."

Natsuki opened her mouth, and then closed it, before speaking once more, "Ah, ok Shizuru. Is this your first time at this bar?" A tinkling of laughter made its way towards Natsuki's ears, and she couldn't help but put on an irritated expression, but it seemed as if her expression only served to spur the other woman on, causing brunette to laugh even more.

"Why are you laughing?" The blue-haired woman demanded. She wasn't used to having people laugh at her; she was used to being in control of any and all situations. The chestnut-haired goddess merely offered a smile as her laughter slowly came to an end and responded with a shake of her head. Natsuki raised her eyebrow and Shizuru asked, "Ara, is it Natsuki's first time? I've been here almost every other night."

Seeing as she did not want the other woman to know she was the boss of this bar, Natsuki quickly answered, "Oh no, it's just I haven't had the time to come here in a while. I've been too busy around the city." _Shit. Why did I have to add that?_

It wasn't a lie, to be honest, but it was far from the truth. Natsuki, for the past 4 weeks, had been running away from the police as they had begun to obtain evidence on her drug dealings. Finding a way to protect herself, Natsuki had to run around the city and use her sources to assure that the police would not find any evidence directly related to her.

The brunette nodded slightly, commenting with a "That's nice" and no emotions upon her beautiful face. She stood up and began walking to another table, completely deserting Natsuki at the bar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger? I believe so! Blame this on the straight girl that totally shot me down and the fact that a girl I like may be straight. XP

Heh, review my dear readers. Review. Or. Feel the immense emptiness of a cliff hanger!

Oh yeah, I might start my other story soon. Be on the look out ne.

Anyways, this is the late birthday present for Shizuru and the Christmas Present for y'all. If I feel happyful and generous, I'll give another one-shot or chapter or something.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:** I had problems. I had finals. I had addictions. Simple as that. Current addictions: Reading other's fanfics, Maplestory (Blame Tsuki), and mangas (Blame the australian child, Komett). Let's hope you guys aren't preparing torches and pitchforks. ^^

**This chapter's key words:** Mine. Seduction.

_-BrokenxSky  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting there dumbfounded, Natsuki couldn't believe the events that had just passed. A beautiful brunette goddess had just come into her bar and talked to her and then just left?! Was this some kind of joke?! _Why did she walk away? What the hell did I say?!_

She growled as the next words came out of Jae's mouth, "Looks like your prey has just walked away. This just proves that not everyone falls for your charm, boss." "Shut it, Jae." With the smirk wiped off his face, Jae responded automatically, "Yes, Kuga-sama." Standing up, the cool beauty searched for the brunette goddess. Her fists clenched at the sight: Shizuru sandwiched between two perverted men, both trying to feel her up. What's worse was those were men that belonged to her gang. _No one touches what's supposed to mine. _

Rage filled the gang leader's eyes as she advanced upon her gang members; both Jae and Rai watched, half praying for the men's lives and half watching with amusement. Everyone in the gang knew of Natsuki's temper, as she did have a history for killing, so they all tried not to infuriate her. Too bad for these two men, for they didn't know that the woman they were groping at was silently claimed by their boss.

On the other hand, Shizuru was slightly drunk and was dancing to the rhythm of the song playing. The only thing she complained about was the fact that she was sandwiched between men and not women.

Natsuki tried pulling one of her men away from Shizuru, but failed to do so as the man roughly pushed her hand away and continued to feel beautiful brunette's body. Growling in the man's ears, the intimidating midnight beauty whispered, "You better get away from her now and run while you can, Ken. She's mine. So guess what you're doing? Touching what's mine." "Kuga-sama?!" In fear, the man, Ken, tripped and stumbled away from the dance floor, away from his boss.

Smirking, she took the position that Ken was in and started to do what he did to Shizuru. Feeling a lack of contact when the man left, the crimson eyed beauty sighed as new, tender hands began caressing her body. Seeing the other man that was feeling the brunette up had not left, Natsuki glared at him, her emerald orbs warning him of the fatal consequences to come if he did not cease his actions. This time, however, the man grinned and continued to grope Shizuru.

Gritting her teeth, the enraged gang leader snapped her fingers up in the air. Immediately, Rai pushed through the crowd of people and bowed slightly. She whispered in his ear her commands and the faithful right hand man nodded.

Grinning back at the disobeying pervert that belonged to her gang as he was dragged away by Rai and Jae, his shouts of protest disregarded by all, Natsuki wrapped her arms around the slim, curvy waist of the brunette, closing her eyes and resting her chin upon the stunned woman's shoulder. She began to slowly grind against the brunette. Opening her mouth slightly, the navy haired girl turned her head to whisper to the other woman, her lips caressing her cheek, "Hi again…"

Confused at the turn of events, Shizuru could only comprehend the fact that she was turned on by the husky voice and the soft lips brushing against her cheek. She struggled to collect her mind and finally pieced together everything, despite the distracting woman hugging her, tenderly stroking her hips. In a low purring voice, she whispered back, "Ara, so it's Natsuki's fault that I'm cold."

The dangerous beauty continued to rub the other woman's hips, causing the crimson orbs to close. Emerald eyes remained open as the criminal began whispering again, this time her hot breath upon the brunette's ear lobe, "My fault? Well, let me make it up to you." Slowly rubbing up and down the brunette's body, Natsuki would 'accidentally' brush the tips of Shizuru's breasts while tracing the curves of her slim waist.

Restraining the urge to moan, Shizuru turned around in the arms of the midnight haired woman to wrap her arms around the other as a slow song came up. She returned the favor by nibbling on the creamy smooth neck before her, stopping only to whisper, "Let me warm up Natsuki too." With those words said, Natsuki's heartbeat sped up. The seductress continued her assault on her prey, the roles having been switched. Her hands roamed the lower back and occasionally cupped the gang leader's ass.

A soft whimper escaped the criminal before she could stop it, and Shizuru could only smile and let out a small laugh. The emerald eyed beauty growled, which only caused the goddess to laugh even more.

Shizuru smiled as she sucked upon the creamy shoulder, wanting to leave her mark. Natsuki had come to the bar in a leather jacket with a white tank top underneath and ripped jeans. But seeing as it was unbearably hot in the bar, courtesy to Natsuki for instructing her men to turn up the heat so the dancers would buy more drinks to cool themselves, the beautiful gang leader had stripped her leather jacket off and thrown it to Jae, leaving herself in a white tank top.

Moaning softly, Natsuki didn't want to admit defeat, even if it were defeat to an angel. Was Shizuru an angel? _More like an enticing, seductive devil. _She slowly pushed the angelic devil farther away from the center of the dance floor, away from all of the action. As soon as they neared a wall, Natsuki roughly pushed her possession against the wall, assaulting the jawbone, the neck, the collar bone with bites and kisses. _Mine_.

Having the tables once again turned on her, Shizuru couldn't handle the passion coming at her in waves from the midnight beauty against her. Moans erupted from deep within her throat. She chanced a look at the hungry wolf attacking her, only to see emerald orbs peering back at her. Her heart skipped a beat. The next moment came to her as a blur as their lips connected; a spark ran down their spines, effectively stunning them for a second. They broke apart simultaneously, letting out feral moans.

Leaning against the brunette, who was trying to catch her breath, Natsuki whispered huskily to Shizuru's neck, "My place. Now."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright. I finished this with many difficulties. I hoped you guys liked it and dang it- Review people!

Oh yeah. Might as well mention this now, but I'm contemplating on a sex scene. You guys can offer your opinions and attempt to sway me. Komett, of course, is rooting for yes sex scene. ^^

_-BrokenxSky_


End file.
